Something To Change Everything
by CBowskill
Summary: PLEASE R AND R - Hermione finds out a huge secret that her parents have been keeping from her for 16 years. What has it got to do with Harry Potter, and with Slytherin? This secret will change everything, and everyone, forever.  Set during the 5th book.
1. Beginning of the End

Hey guys, this is the second story I've written, written at the same time as my other story "People Change" but the story itself is set during a different time in the Harry Potter story. This is set during the fifth book, before the war begins and before Dumbledore's demise. Please R + R! Let me know what you think - I appreciate any type of feedback, positive or negative.

1.

Juliette Granger stood in her small, bright living room in her house in Surrey, staring out the window at the small estate car that had just pulled up on the driveway, out of which came her daughter, Hermione, back for the Christmas holidays of her fifth year at Hogwarts, and her husband, who had just gone to fetch her from the station. The Grangers were very proud of her daughter, so different from them in many ways that sometimes they had trouble understanding her. They were only dentists, they owned their own surgery nonetheless, but they still had no idea how to relate to their daughter, the witch. They had to lie to everyone about Hermione, made up stories about how she was progressing in leaps and bounds at the Swiss boarding school they had sent her off to.

On Hermione's sixth birthday, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had hired a clown to come and entertain their child and some of her friends from primary school. They hadn't known what Hermione really was at this time, but they did have suspicions.

On this bright Saturday afternoon, in the Granger's back garden, the clown was busy making balloon animals and squirting water at the children. Hermione, however, was scared of the clown – his shoes were strangely large, his nose was bright red, and his hair was blue – she had cried throughout most of his performance. Just as the clown was about to finish his act, her parents had come out into the garden to see what was wrong with their daughter. The clown had tried, in one last desperate attempt, to cheer up the birthday girl; he needed the money for this job badly. Taking a cream pie from the table, the clown had stepped up to the six-year-old Hermione and thrown the pie into his own face, cream flying all around him. Immediately, the clown disappeared, and Hermione smiled.

In shock, the parents that were present at the party had all thanked the Grangers, and gone home with their children. Unable to find the clown in the house, Hermione's parents had been able to think of no explanation for what had happened to him – he seemed to have just disappeared into thin air. However, the event became clear to them on Hermione's eleventh birthday when a letter had come through the letterbox (on a Sunday, when there was no post, which had seemed strange) inviting her to the "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

And now, here she was, their daughter, back from the first term of her fifth year at the school that she loved. Juliette saw her husband, David, helping Hermione carrying her belongings into the house, and saw Hermione's usual sad face – she was being bullied again. David shot a quick glance at his wife, and shook his head solemnly – their sign to show that this term had not been a good one, again. Year after year, Juliette had consoled her daughter over the harsh words they called her at the school; "Mudblood" and "Filthy-blood" whatever they meant. Clearly they upset Hermione, and Juliette had sent her back the following terms with letters to the headmaster concerning the ill-treatment. Apparently the headmaster was trying, but not doing well enough on the bullying front.

This year, however, Hermione didn't come back with just her sadness over the bullying. Tucked into the pocket of her robes was a letter from Dumbledore, the headmaster himself, addressed to her mother.

"Good journey home, dear? How was your first term? Make any new friends? How are Ron and Harry doing?" Juliette said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, thanks mum, it was fine. They're fine, everything's just..."

"Fine?" his dad chipped in, laughing. "Darling, you can talk to us about this bully you know, I know we don't know much about your world there, but we do know about bullying. Both of us were bullied at school, dare we say it, and we got through it. And you will as well."

"Thanks Dad. She's just a stupid Slytherin...Pansy Parkinson. She's only bullying me because she knows I'm cleverer than her, and because Draco Malfoy spends more time making snide comments at Ron and I than he does paying her any attention."

Her parents looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Anyway, Professor Dumbledore wrote you this letter, and asked me to give it to you, mum. I'm going up to unpack now, and to start some of my homework – I'll never get it all done unless I start now, and I have so much to do."

The Gryffindor climbed the stairs up to her room, carrying a huge bag full of books to read through, her parents proudly admiring their daughter's dedication to work.

* * *

><p>Mrs Granger fumbled with the envelope Hermione had handed to her earlier.<p>

"I'm scared to open it, David."

She was afraid of what the Headmaster had written – she knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but she was terrified. Taking the letter from her, David slid out the piece of paper inside. On it were five words, only.

"It's time to tell her." David choked. "What does he mean, surely he doesn't mean..."

Juliette's eyes teared up.

"Go and get the box from the attic, dear. I think Dumbledore is right. She's 16 now. Her birthday was in September, she's old enough to know. It's her right."

* * *

><p>Hermione was spread out on her double bed, four textbooks open beside her, and her quill end poised above the parchment, ready to begin writing, when there was a knock on her door.<p>

"Can we come in, Hermione?"

"Yeah, mum. But can you make it quick, I've got 4 essays to do this weekend and I have to send them back to Hogwarts by owl to have them marked so I can re-draft them for when I go back in January."

Juliette and David walked into their daughter's room, and sat down on the bed next to her. Hermione noticed that her father was carrying a small cardboard box that was very dusty, and that they both looked rather apprehensive.

'What's wrong mum? Dad?"

"Hermione, there's something we need to tell you. Now you know how neither of us have ever displayed any magical tendencies, and that you are such a talented witch."

"Yeah mum, of course, I'm not stupid. Of the 98 students in my year, 21 come from Muggle-only backgrounds like me. That's 21.4% of my year.."

David blushed at how intelligent her daughter was, constantly thinking in terms of science and logic.

"Well," David said. "There's something you don't know. Your mother and I went to a doctor for fertility testing, and it turns out we can't have children."

"Ew, gross Dad! I don't need to know that. Why do you want some more children or something?"

"We went to the doctor's before you were born Hermione." Juliette said, casting her eyes down and the shame of the next thing about to come out of her mouth. "You aren't our daughter Hermione, we adopted you."

"Then who are my real parents?" Hermione didn't know how to react, all she knew is that she wanted all the facts straight away.

"Darling, we don't know anything about your father, but we know your mother. Not her name, or who she is. But she left us this box, and its locked – we can't open it. We thought you'd be able to do it. We think you'll find out who your real parents are from this."

"Get out of my room. I can't believe you LIED TO ME. GET OUT NOW!" Hermione screamed at her not-quite-parents as they retreated out of the door, her mother crying and her father pulling her away.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, Hermione calmed down enough to survey the box. She noticed it had no visible lock, but the lid would not open, as if it was stuck down. Taking her wand from her pocket, Hermione tapped it on the lid.<p>

"Alohomora"

The cardboard lid popped off of the box, and Hermione saw inside it for the first time. It was full, nearly to the top, with letters, handwritten, and a few photos. The figures in the photos, suprisingly, were moving around – these were wizarding photos. Hermione picked up the photo on top, and recognised the woman in it. On the back was written: I am your mother Hermione.

Gasping and dropping the photo to the floor, where it floated and landed face up, Hermione backed away to the wall.

The woman with the thick, red, shoulder-length hair and bright-green, almond-shaped eyes stared back up at her, and smiled the smile that Hermione had seen many times in photos before.

"Lily?"


	2. Where I Really Belong

Hey guys! This is a really hastily written chapter, just thought I'd update because the next few days are going to be hectic, moving out of uni etc. Please tell me what you think, especially the Draco/Hermione scene – my favourite so far. A real breath of fresh air in their relationship, I think. Who else was bored of them just taunting each other? Me for one. Please read + review! All feedback welcomed.

2 . Where I Really Belong

The Grangers drove their daughter to the train station the final day of the school holidays, in the new year, in silence. She had barely said a word to them since they had told her the truth about everything. She was sat in the back seat of the family estate car, staring out at the cars passing by, clutching the photo of her real mother in her hands. She had not been able to look at it again since the first time, but having it close-by made her feel better. She had recognised the woman in the photo, and now had a big decision to make – should she talk to him? Should she tell him, the only person who would understand how she was feeling? And if she did, what would she say, and when would she say it? There was no easy way to go about it.

They arrived at the train station early, however Hermione did not feel like sticking around in silence. Over the holidays she had dyed her hair darker, and pierced her lip – her parents had not approved but knew that this rebellion from their daughter was their own fault. She had been upset at finding out that she was adopted, and that her mother had left her on the doorstep of the Grangers house after contacting them weeks before to offer them her baby. The Grangers had willingly accepted – and been surprised when they had read the letter that accompanied the swaddled child on the doorstep, detailing that Hermione would one day become a witch (most likely) and would be summoned by the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts.

Another minute passed, and Hermione was bored of standing next to her car with her parents, her mother crying and her father comforting her. Eventually, she muttered a goodbye, avoided hugs and kisses from both of her parents, and got out her wand to levitate her trunk behind her.

"But Hermione, what if people see you? I thought you weren't allowed to use your magic outside of school, won't you get in trouble?" Her mother mumbled through sobs.

"I'll handle it, Juliette. I don't care if Muggles see me anyway, I'll figure something out. This is who I am, so deal with it." Her distaste for her Muggle parents was clear. She never looked back at them as she whispered a spell and her trunk trundled along behind her, through the doors of the station and onto the Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express stood waiting for her and her fellow students.

* * *

><p>As the Hogwarts Express began to pull away from the station, Hermione found an empty compartment, ignoring the rushes of students trying to find spaces at the windows to wave to their parents. Standing at the door she looked at them all and laughed at how pathetic they were. Their parents were probably glad to see the back of them all for another term.<p>

"Idiots." Hermione muttered at them.

"Well someone seems rather chirpy today. Got your panties in a bit of a twist, have you Granger? Want me to help you untwist them? Or have you got Pottie and the Weasel on the case?" Draco Malfoy said through chuckles as he made his way along the corridor.

"Not surrounded by your usual boyfriends, Malfoy? Or are they busy bumming without you in one of the compartments? You can hurry up and go and join them, I know you've been away from them all holidays and probably need to get some before we get to Hogwarts." Hermione smirked at Draco's expression, startled at her comeback.

Composing himself, Draco looked the Mudblood up and down, noticing her new look. She had rolled up her pleated skirt so that it rested seductively on her hips, and it followed the contour of her behind very nicely. She had also failed to button her shirt up fully, and her black lace bra was showing through the top, and a small part of her full, rounded breasts were showing. Her hair was darker, a better look for her, and overall, for a Mudblood, she was looking good.

"So, Mudblood, what's the new look about? Trying for Slutty Chic this term, are you?"

Draco smirked at his insult, secretly feeling himself stiffen slightly as he saw a little more of her bra peeking out the top of her shirt as she leaned towards him.

"Actually, haven't you heard, Draco..." He loved hearing her say his name like that, rolling the "r" in his name so that he could see her pink lips pursed for a moment, "I'm adopted, apparently. My birth certificate states that I'm more pureblood than you think. And half-Slytherin as well. If I were to tell you who my real father was, I think you'd be surprised. And if the semi you're sporting at the moment says anything, I think the look I'm going for currently seems to be working."

Now that the corridor had emptied, Draco could feel the electricity between them in the air. He walked towards Hermione, so close that they were almost touching, and he leaned his mouth towards her ear.

"Don't pretend you don't want a piece of this, Granger..." he whispered, sliding his hands down the sides of her breasts, along her waist, and round to her arse, which he cupped and squeezed.

Hermione knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she enjoyed it all the same. Placing her hands on Draco's hard, muscular chest, Hermione pushed her hips towards his, so that the puddle of wetness that had formed from Draco touching her pushed against him down below. Leaning into him, she moved her face up to his, their lips only millimetres apart. She moved her face to his ear, and whispered, "Come and get it."

At this exact moment, the train jolted, Draco and Hermione were separated by this movement, and Ron and Harry exited a compartment a few down. Seeing Draco, Ron instinctively moved for his wand, but Harry held his arm.

"Move along Malfoy."

"Of course, Potter. Anything for my favourite Gryffindor. Watch your back this term, Weasel." And he sauntered out of the carriage to his friends further along, throwing a quick glance at Hermione and smirking at her.

"I need to talk to you, Harry. Now. Ron, go find Luna or something. We don't need you here as well." Hermione said harshly, offending Ron who stormed off.

"What's wrong Hermione? What's happened to you, you look different?" Harry said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Come in, we need to talk." The compartment door closed.

* * *

><p>After a long conversation, Harry sat with his head in his hands across from Hermione, tears in his eyes. What Hermione had just told him had changed everything he had ever thought about his life. She had filled him in on everything she had discovered from the box from her mother – her real mother, that is.<p>

"So, my mother...Lily...is also your mother?"

"Yeah, apparently she had an affair while she was on a mission from the Order of the Phoenix, and then gave me up because she loved your father so much and didn't want him to know about her dirty little secret."

Harry was still waiting for the information to sink in. Hermione was his half-sister? How could his mother have ever cheated on James, the man she had loved so much? He had always idolised his mother, and now all he knew about her had crashed down around him. His mother had given birth to Hermione!

"And who is your father? Your real one, I mean, the one my mum...the one Lily slept with?"

"You know him." Hermione knew this was going to break Harry's heart, but he deserved to know the truth.

"I don't know Hermione, just tell me, for Merlin's sake! I want to know who the bastard is that slept with my mother!" Harry's face had turned red in his anger.

"Apparently...it's Snape. She had been sent on a mission to try and recover what information she could from him, he was Death Eater at the time and Lily was sent to rendezvous with him to try and coax him to the Order's side.."

"SNAPE? BUT HE'S...AND SHE...BUT HE'S VILE! He hated my mother and father! Why? I don't understand!" Harry got to his feet, and snatched the birth certificate from Hermione's hands to read for himself that Snape was her father.

"Look, Harry..." Hermione began to explain.

"How is this even possible? We're in the same year, we're the same age. How can we have the same mother but different fathers? Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"My birthday is September 1979, and yours is July 1980. Thats a 10 month difference, Harry. Lily would have had to conceived you within a month or so of giving birth to me, but according to the birth certificate, that's what happened. I'm sorry okay, but I'm not any happier than you about this!"

There was a loud crack as Harry slapped Hermione around the face, and swung the carriage door open.

"Leave me alone, you..."

"You what, Harry? Mudblood? Cos I'm family now, whether you like it or not." Hermione screamed at him, holding her hand to the red mark on her face that Harry had just created.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore had just been summoned to the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall to arrange some travel details for the next trip to Hogsmeade in a few weeks, when Hermione Granger burst through the door of his office, her face bright red and tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Ah, Miss Granger, I see you've learned the truth about your parents over the holidays. I am so sorry, my dear. Please know you are always valued and loved here at Hogwarts, if you need some love and support." Dumbledore took her hand and squeezed it to show his affection – he never had been a man for hugging.

"Professor, I mean...Headmaster...I really need to speak to you. Everything in my life has changed, and I'm so confused! I don't know where I belong anymore!"

Dumbledore reached up to a shelf for the Sorting Hat, and passed it to the teary-eyed girl. "Dear, I have to go and speak to Professor McGonagall for a brief moment, but why don't you have a chat with the Hat, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, he took a sherbet lemon from a bowl on his desk, popped it in his mouth and walked out of his office, closing the door behind him.

"So much for love and support, what's this stupid hat going to tell me except what it already has done, Gryffindor!" Hermione blubbed to herself.

"Well, if you never try me on, you'll never know, will you?" The Hat's said.

Hermione, although being familiar with the wizarding world, could never quite understand how a hat could talk. She had already worn it once, in her first year, as all other students had done, to sort them into the different houses. It had firmly decided she was a Gryffindor, although Hermione remembered it had hesitated for a moment or two. It couldn't hurt to let it have another look could it?

Placing it on her head, Hermione began to think of all the things that had happened to her over the past few years as a Gryffindor. She had thought Harry and Ron were her best friends, but Harry had treated her as if she were nothing on the Hogwarts Express, and she deserved, no...she demanded, to be treated better than that.

"Demanded eh? Starting to get a little bit ambitious are we? Well let me tell you something I've learned over the past few hundred years, little Gryffindor. You can be...whoever you want to be. I noticed a bit of a dark streak in you when you came here, but you were so focussed on being a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, that you supressed that dark side. You can be whoever you want to be."

And with that, Hermione placed the hat on Dumbledore's desk, smirked and sauntered out of the Headmaster's office. The tears from moments ago were still flooding down her face, but this time they were tears of anger. It was her time to be whoever she wanted to be, like the Hat had told her.


	3. 3 A Daughter To Be Proud Of

3. A Daughter To Be Proud Of

The fifth year Gryffindor girls were just settling into their beds in their shared dormitory when they heard the common room door slam, and someone storm up the stairs towards the room. The door flung open, revealing Hermione to be the culprit. She had been crying, her light make up smudged on her face. She moved towards the only empty bed in the room, hers, and flung open the trunk sitting at the end of the bed, which had been delivered and unpacked only moments before by the house-elves. She lifted her wand and pointed it at her wardrobe, summoning all of her belongings into the trunk, and she slammed the lid of the drunk, and sent it flying out of the room.

As she began to walk out of the room, one of the girls walked towards her and grasped her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Hermione? What's happened? You can tell us, we're your friends."

She tilted her head and laughed at the girl.

"Hermione? What's happened to your robes?"

One of the other girls walked towards her, and looked at the lining of her robes – for Gryffindors, this was red, and students were required to wear the colours of their houses. Hermione's robes, however, although mostly read, had taken on a green tinge, and in places had turned completely green. The trim of the robe, previously the gold colour of Gryffindor, had also changed to silver.

"Girls, haven't you heard? I'm transferring. To Slytherin. I'm sick of all the bullshit that Gryffindor has dealt out to me, and I'm moving to Slytherin. At least down there, everything's out in the open, the good and the bad, except when people are sneaking around."

And with that, Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor dormitories, and out of the common room, forever.

* * *

><p><p>

Professor Snape's office and living quarters were located down in the dungeons, next to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and late at night he left the door to his office open so he could see the students sneaking in and out. Not that he would punish them, he wasn't stupid enough to take house points away from his own house, like the other professors here did, just to keep an eye on his students.

Tonight, he was marking some essays from his third year potions class on Hate potions and their uses. However, he felt like he was wasting his time as none of the students had fully grasped the subject, and after a few essays had been marked he gave up. Pouring himself a glass of Firewhisky to warm himself, he began to read some of his older students essays, finding more hope in them.

Along the corridor, a clattering noise was heard, and Snape lifted his head from the essays just in time to see Hermione Granger, looking dishevelled and rather upset, walk past his door. Not that he cared at all, she was a know-it-all who constantly interrupted his classes with answers – they were always right, and he secretly was very impressed with the girl, but she was a Gryffindor and a Mudblood, and he did not want to show his weaker side. Thinking it was very strange of her to be down in the dungeons this late, he slid to the door of his office as quiet as he could.

"Yes, Miss Granger, can I help you?" Snape sneered at the young girl, who had stopped just after his door. He noticed that she had stolen a Slytherin's uniform and was wearing it. "Playing dress-up are we, Miss Granger? Well that'll be 30 points from Gryffindor for being out of your common room after hours, and another..."

"Shut up, Severus." Hermione muttered, her back turned to him and an attitude he had never experienced from her before clearly shining through.

"You know, Snape, I've been meaning to give you something since the start of term, something I think you'll find rather interesting. You know, that affair you had with Lily Evans sixteen years ago, well, I'm the product of that, sadly. I'm your daughter. If you need proof, here is my birth certificate, and here is a letter from my mother. I'm tired of people lying to me, Severus, so let's just cut the crap. You're my dad." Hermione said, handing Snape the evidence.

Calmly he took it from her hands, and snorted. He couldn't believe it! She was so annoying, and her attitude was...just like his. He realised suddenly that had been a know-it-all in school, and he had annoyed his professors as well, surely. She had a flair for potions, and she had dark eyes, like his.

"Well, yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it. Is that the reason you're down here, and in Slytherin robes? You know, you were chosen for Gryffindor, so you should be up there."

Hermione laughed at him, and told him of her meeting with the Sorting Hat earlier that day. "..and the Hat said that after all the crap, all the lies, I had a chance to choose my own path for once. It's all well and good being a Gryffindor, but what has it got me so far? I've been almost killed a few times, and I'm constantly bullied. Well now it's time I thought about myself for a change. I want in. You're my father, make it happen. Tell me the password to the Slytherin common room, and set me up in there. I'll need my own room."

Snape had never known what he would do when this moment came around – he knew that Lily had given the child up for adoption, there never was a chance that she would have kept it. No matter how much she loved him, she had loved Potter more and their one-night thing had been just that, for one night only. She had been sad at being away from her husband on Order of the Phoenix duty, and he had simply been in love with her. He knew that their night of passion had resulted in a child, and that one day that child might find him. Merlin's beard, it just had to be Granger, didn't it?

"I don't know who you think you are, Miss Granger, but I am a Professor at this school, and I will not be talked to in that way. I will never be your father, not really. You can demand all you like, but you're never going to get. You're going to have to show some real Slytherin attitude to get the password, and I'm not seeing that so far. Now get out of my office, and get back up to your snivelling little common room and get on with your homework." Snape sneered at the girl stood in front of him, her face cracking up into what were bound to be tears. He did enjoy making students cry.

Hermione, however, did not begin crying as Snape had expected. Instead she lifted her head to look him straight in the face, looking more like Lily than he had ever realised, and smirked at him. "Follow me."

Walking out of the dark, gloomy office that Snape called home, Hermione lead her father to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, a bare stone wall at the end of the corridor. Thinking the witch was just going to talk him into giving her the password, Snape relaxed a little, letting his hands drop to his sides. Instantaneously, Hermione swung around to face him, lifting her wand hand and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" before Snape had time to react. His wand flew out of his hand, and landed on the floor far behind him – the spell had been a very strong one, cast in rage and by a truly powerful witch. Looking for his wand, Snape felt a sharp pain as Hermione pushed him against the wall, pointing her wand at his neck. Her face was calm and collected, not her usual demeanour. Her eyes stared into Severus', cold and calculating.

Although having never been taught it, Hermione felt herself enter Severus' mind. She had a feeling in her body that she was able to use Legilimency, and used it to search her father's mind. Eventually she found what she was looking for. She released the professor from her grasp, summoned his wand, and passed it to him.

Hermione walked up to the bare stretch of wall, ran her hands across the smooth stone, and whispered "Merus" and without a sound, a door was formed in the wall, the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "I should have guessed, 'Merus'. Latin for pure. How witty of you." And with that, she walked through the door, into the Slytherin common room, bathed in green light.

* * *

><p><p>

Snape settled back into his office, his mind buzzing from what had just happened. He had seen a changed girl in Hermione, and was beginning to think she may fit in in Slytherin. She had used her talents to her advantage, and she seemed to be much more ambititious than when she had been a mere Gryffindor. She had stopped at nothing, and assaulted a teacher – clearly against the rules of Hogwarts. All of these traits made her, in Snape's opinion, an excellent Slytherin. He decided she needed some guidance and that, with a little help, would turn out to be a perfect Slytherin, a model Potions student, and an daughter to be proud of.


	4. A Close Encounter Of The Witchy Kind

A/N – Thanks for reading guys, keep doing it! There'll be a lot more chapters to keep us going through this story. Please, as I've said a lot, keep R + R – it doesn't take long, just a minute or two and it'll help me in my writing for the future chapters. Hope you enjoy this smutty chapter ;)

4. A Close Encounter Of The Witchy Kind

Draco Malfoy was reclining on one of the black leather chairs in the Slytherin common room, his head in Pansy Parkinson's lap. She was adoringly stroking his blond locks, occasionally attempting to lean down and kiss him, but Malfoy was in his scheming mood. He was still excited from the strange encounter with Hermione that morning. She was so different, so arrogant...so gorgeous. What had changed?

"Dracy-poo...let's cuddle. I haven't seen you all holidays and I want a nice big cuddle from my boyfriend." Pansy tried to say seductively, but instead sounded like a spoilt little girl, and annoyed Draco even more.

"Look Pansy, I've told you. I don't want to be your boyfriend. Unless you put-out soon, its over between us. I'm not interested in holding your hand, and cuddling you, and I'm not telling you again, stop stroking my hair, I hate it." Draco snapped at the annoying girl.

For a moment he thought she was going to cry, and he didn't care. Any of the Slytherin girls would sleep with him at a moment's notice, he'd done it before, and he could do it again. Pansy was just a hard one to crack, she thought she was in love with him and that didn't help matters. Having her floating around the grounds telling everyone he was her boyfriend didn't help him get into other girls' pants very easily – not that he hadn't, but, it made it more difficult for him. And Draco didn't like having to work too hard for what he wanted. As a pureblood, a Slytherin and an only child, he was used to being presented with anything he wanted on a silver platter. Hermione on a silver platter...now that would be fun.

"Fine, then Draco. I'll go sit somewhere else if you don't appreciate me. I'm breaking up with you." And with a huff, Pansy moved to another sofa on the other side of the common room, which was empty except for the two of them and a first year student who was admiring Draco like he was a god.

"Fuck off, you little git. Go to your dorm before I hex you. Don't think I won't." He pointed at the terrified first-year with his wand, who scurried away as fast as he could. Finally a little piece and quiet.

"My, my...someone's a bit tense, aren't they?" A female voice floated through the common room. Draco thought he'd never been so turned on by a voice in his life, and was intrigued as to where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?"

Hermione emerged from the shadowed doorframe into the common room, and walked to the green leather sofa opposite Draco, sitting on the arm of the sofa so that she was above Draco, superior to him.

"What are you doing in here Granger? And wearing a Slytherin uniform? Take it off right now. Right here, now." He smirked as he imagined forcing her to strip down to the black lace underwear he'd sneaked a peek of earlier on the train to Hogwarts. Man, she looked good in green and silver.

"Now, now Draco. That's not very welcoming, I'm a Slytherin now. And my name isn't Granger. My name is Hermione...Snape."

Draco was dumbstruck – her father was Professor Snape!

"No way is that true, Granger. Now get out of here before I hex you."

"Draco, before you say any of the drivel that usually comes out of your mouth, like threatening to hex people, I'd re-think who you're saying it to. Hermione is, in more ways than one, a more accomplished student than yourself, and in a duel I'm proud to say she would pulverize you." Professor Snape droned from the shadows behind Hermione.

"So she is your daughter then?" Draco was dumbfounded. Hermione has always been a Mudblood, and he had been surprised enough to learn on the train that she wasn't totally Muggle-born, but learning she was the daughter of Snape, surely not..?

"Yes, Draco. Hermione is my daughter. So you're taking my name, now are you? Not that I care really, it holds no claim against me. Inform the Headmaster by owl in the morning of the new living arrangements, and your new...name, and I'll see you both in Potions first thing on Monday. You have the weekend to acclimatise to your new house, Miss...Snape."

"Goodnight, Professor," the Slytherins said as their Head crept out of the room.

"Well, well, well...a Slytherin at heart. Who would have known what lay beneath that dorky exterior...Miss Snape," Draco said while standing up from his sofa, so that he was now a head taller than Hermione.

She smirked at him, and ran a finger down her neck to her cleavage, and back up again, teasing him and enjoying the attention. Draco raised an eyebrow, his eyes following the path her finger took down to her breasts. Other boys, Gryffindor boys, had never spoken to or treated her like Draco was now. She felt adventurous and appreciated, for once.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Malfoy.."

"Oh, call me Draco. You'll be moaning it soon enough." Draco moved towards her, for the second time today, and Hermione could feel his hot breath against her cheek.

"Oh, I will now will I? I'm not sure you're man enough to make that happen, Draco. You're all talk. 'Leave me alone, or I'll hex you...' The number of times I've heard you say that, but never seen you actually carry out the hexing. All words and no actions make Draco a very, very dull boy."

He was amazed at how arrogant she had become – all because she had found out who her real parents were? Or was there more to it?

"So what's with the personality change, Hermione? Is it just your adoption issues? Or have Pottie and the Weasel done something? Because I'd love to see you hexing their asses..."

"Potter...he's insignificant. He isn't as good a friend as I ever thought he was. And Weasley is so far beneath me..."

Draco was becoming more and more turned on by her as the moments passed, and thought how badly he wanted to push her down onto the leather and crush his lips to hers.

"Anyway, Snape has set up for me to have my own room, I'm not sharing a room with those bitches. Not yet anyway. I have some things of my own that I need to do, and I'm going to need privacy to do it."

"I can help you with some of those private things, Hermione. Like your panties, for example, do they still need unravelling from earlier? Because as you can probably tell, I'm quite accomplished at that."

From the opposite side of the room, Pansy watched worriedly as her boyfriend and the slut Granger moved closer to each other, staring into each others lust-filled eyes. Granger sat back down on the sofa arm, and leaned back onto her arms, displaying her chest to Draco, who was so close now that Hermione could feel his bulge pressing into her thigh. For a moment Pansy considered going over and splitting them up by accidentally dropping something onto Hermione, but she was intrigued as to what was going to happen.

Hermione felt Draco pressing into her, and for one of the first times (she'd had the occasional strange fantasy about him in her sleep) she realised how attractive Draco was. His blond hair had finally grown out to such a length where it no longer looked greasy and childish, instead it framed the gorgeous alabaster skin on his face. He slid his hands up her thighs and she tingled and the feeling of his soft skin on hers.

"You want this, Malfoy? You want a piece of this?"

Hermione stroked a hand up his chest, around the back of his neck and pulled his head towards hers. Draco's hands slid underneath her skirt, and he could feel the black soft lace of her panties at her fingertips.

"I never took you for a thong type of girl, Hermione," he whispered into her lips.

Hermione arched her back, pressing her warm, full breasts against his chest, and slid her tongue across his bottom lip. She was driving him crazy, and she knew it.

"I said, do you want this, Malfoy?"

"Damn it, yes. You're hot Hermione..."

Hermione chuckled, flitted her tongue against his lips again, sliding her lip piercing against his wet, soft mouth. Never before had she felt this aroused by a guy – she'd had the occasional kiss with Muggle boys from home, but they had meant nothing. Her new transformation had her feeling things for Malfoy she never would have allowed herself to. She wanted to let him do whatever he wanted to, let him take her and have her all night – but she knew she had to play hard to get. If she wanted to make a real Slytherin ally, it would have to be more than just sex. She stared into his eyes seductively, giving Draco the impression she was his for the taking. His face was triumphant and lustfilled.

What a silly boy, Hermione thought. She ran a finger down his chest to the waistband of his trousers and whispered,

"You're gonna have to work harder than that, Malfoy."

And she pushed against him with her hips, turning him on more and more, and walked away, into the room Severus had arranged for her. At her door, she turned around to face Draco, and blew him a kiss and winked at him.

"Better luck next time, big boy."

* * *

><p><p>

Draco had been left standing, with a huge hard-on, in the common room. Any other girl would have paid for that sort of behaviour dearly, he would have sent Crabbe and Goyle after her, and she would have begged for forgiveness. But Hermione was the ultimate conquest and the ultimate desire. He was more attracted to her than any other girl he'd ever know – she was the perfect woman now. Seductive and cold, playful and teasing, cocky and flirtatious. He was going to enjoy chasing her – the ultimate catch.

Of course, going to bed in his situation wasn't an ideal situation. Pansy had taken care of it though – what a hypocrite. He'd promised her a nice cuddle, and then sent her out as soon as he'd finished with her. Another one bites the dust.

Hermione didn't just seem to be another one of his future conquests though, she seemed more than that. A future ally, potentially? For the moment, getting into her pants would be enough. It was tempting to creep over to her bedroom – they'd have all the privacy they wanted. He fell asleep, alone, imagining how that scenario would pan out.

* * *

><p><p>

Severus Snape had set Hermione up in a large, comfortable room opposite the dormitories of the boys and girls of the fifth year. It was lavishly decorated with large swathes of deep green and silver fabric, and a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room, standing apart from the walls, which was surrounded by silver net curtains. The whole room screamed Slytherin, but also elegance. Who knew Professor Snape could whip up such an amazing room for his long-lost-daughter.

Hermione sank into the bed, and since her transformation into this new woman, she had felt more alive than ever. In Gryffindor she had been pushed to the side, forgotten, and pulled into the limelight when needed. She had been "the Clever one", and Harry and Ron had been the front-players of the group.

Now, it was her time to shine. And she was going to stop at nothing.


	5. A Strange Kind Of Love

A/N Hey guys! So...this chapter is smutty. I hope you don't think its too much too soon – I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, please! R + R

5. A Strange Kind Of Love

The boys dormitory on the fifth floor of the Gryffindor tower was normally, at 3am on a Sunday morning, filled with sleeping students, tired from their first week back at Hogwarts. Seven days had passed since the incident on the train – each day in lessons, Hermione had ignored all of her old friends, sitting on her own, eating on her own and working in the Slytherin common room on her own. This morning, however, Ron and Harry were both in their own beds, staring up at the ceiling, wide awake.

Ron was thinking about how much Hermione had changed since she had learned how her entire life was a lie – Harry had filled him on the situation. She had completely blown him off on the train, treated him like dirt. And he wondered what had been happening between her and that Malfoy scum before the confrontation between the four of them. It looked more friendly than he would have expected from the two of them. He'd also heard the commotion Hermione had created in the girls dormitory – rumours had been flying around the common room all week. Some people were saying Hermione had gone crazy, others said she was under the Imperius curse, and there was a strange story going around that she'd starting going out with a hardcore biker guy from home and he had changed her attitude to life. He was worried about her, and couldn't help wanting to help her. He was in love with her after all.

In the next bed, Harry was contemplating how his life, as well as Hermione's, had been a sham up till now. His mother was...a whore. She had slept with her worst enemy – Severus Snape, how could she? And to run straight back into James' arms after giving birth to an illegitimate child straight away, as if nothing had happened...that made him feel sick. He was angry at his mother, and at Hermione. They had both brought him such pain. But despite that, he felt unrelentingly awful for slapping Hermione. He hadn't realised that she was going through the same thing he was, she was hurting for the same reason. Her life had been tipped upside-down as well. Maybe he should talk to her.

"Ron, are you awake?" Harry whispered through the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, you idiot. I'm not snoring – so I've got to be awake. Or dead."

Harry laughed. Ron always knew how to lighten the mood at the most awkward moments.

"I think we need to go and see Hermione. Where do you think she'll be? I need to apologise to her."

"We'll find her. She's probably in the library, camped out between the shelves or something. She's not been sleeping in the dorms, so where else could she be? Hey, reckon she'd help me with the reading we were supposed to do over the holidays?"

"No, you git. She's a bit busy dealing with being my half-sister and learning she's adopted to do your sodding homework for you. Geez, Ron." Harry launched a pillow at Ron's head, and hearing a gasp, he knew he'd hit his target.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at a more reasonable hour, Harry and Ron began to search the grounds for Hermione. They were sure she would be in the library – probably already caught up on the work the teachers had set them in the first week – but unfortunately it wasn't as easy to find her as they'd hoped. They looked in the hallway outside the Gryffindor common room, in the girl's bathroom, interrogated Moaning Myrtle and Peeves when they came across them at various parts of the castle. The check broom closets, and abandoned classrooms. Eventually they gave up, and settled down onto a staircase on the second floor.<p>

"I don't understand where she could have gone, Ron."

"Me either, Harry."

"Well, congratulations on putting maximum effort into trying to find me, you lazy gits. I've been in the Entrance Hall all morning."

The two boys looked behind them, seeing Hermione scowling at them. They noticed her new uniform – green and silver. The Slytherin badge gleamed on her chest.

"What? Why are you wearing a Slytherin uniform, Hermione? I don't..." Ron looked very confused.

"Oh, don't think too hard into it, Weasel. It couldn't be that I'm IN SLYTHERIN now or anything, could it? You would never consider that I've grown up over the holidays, and come to my senses. I'm tired of being in your shadow. Slytherin will give me the opportunities I need." Hermione fingered the new colours on her uniform. "Plus, its rather fetching in combination with my new hair colour, don't you think?"

"Hermione, look, we've come to bring you back to Gryffindor, and to apologise, you didn't deserve..." Harry began, but was cut off short when Hermione placed a finger to his lips, signalling that he should be quiet.

"Harry, darling brother...shut up. I'm not interested in coming back upstairs. I'm a clever girl, and I know what I can achieve by staying right where I am. Soon enough, I'll have new, more powerful friends, and new, more powerful allies. I don't want your apology – save it for someone who cares."

Pushing through her ex-friends, she giggled, and said, "See you in Potions, Gryffindors. Careful not to trip up on your way back upstairs." Flicking her wand at the gobsmacked twosome, she cast a Trip jinx that she'd seen Malfoy perform on many students before, watching as Harry's glasses flew up in the air as he fell to the ground, and Ron made a loud whelping noise as he followed Harry.

* * *

><p>At the bottom of the stairs, Malfoy stood admiring Hermione's wandwork, while Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him, leering at her, as she made her way down the stairs towards him. He was impressed, she cast a good spell, especially the one she had cast over him. He was enthralled. Today, she had tied her hair back, high up on her head – she looked devilishly attractive. She flashed him a sultry look as she neared the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Move along, Mudblood – you'll stink up the place."

"Yeah, move along. Before Draco does something you'll regret."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled at each other, thinking themselves clever.

"Don't speak to her that way, you idiots. Can't you see her colours now – she's becoming one of us. And she isn't a filthy Mudblood. Call her that again and you'll be tied by your ankles to the top tower of the castle for a week." Draco said coldly. He held his wand at Crabbe's throat to demonstrate his seriousness.

The two boys whimpered and backed off to the other side of the hall, then scurried away down a corridor. Draco turned back to face Hermione, noticing she'd moved a lot closer than when he'd lasted looked – she was mere inches away from him now.

"You didn't have to do that, Draco," purred Hermione, stroking his face with her fingertips. She felt indebted to him for standing up for her.

"I wanted to, and anyway – they've been annoying me all day. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes, there is. Nobody in Slytherin has been amazingly welcoming – nobody worth my time, anyway. Except you. I was considering...an alliance? We both have similar goals, we're both...talented." Hermione let her fingers linger over Draco's lips, her eyes smouldering when he lightly bit the end of one of them.

"Let's talk about this somewhere more private shall we?"

* * *

><p>The two Slytherins entered Hermione's room in the Slytherin common room. Draco admired the room with jealousy – even his father, a highly-respected Ministry of Magic employee, had not been able to convince the school to let his son have his own room. Hermione settled herself on the end of her huge bed, and Draco chose to sit on the plush green leather sofa set down opposite the bed. This, he thought, was living in style. What a lucky, lucky girl.<p>

"Now, about this deal we're going to make..."

"Draco, you're the only one in Slytherin who has accepted me. In the last week I've been ignored, taunted and scorned by all of my fellow housemates. You're the only one who will give me the time of day. Why is that, may I ask?"

"A few reasons. The simplest being that I find you attractive – you're a conquest, Hermione, and an important one to me. More importantly, you're useful – you know magic like nobody else in this school, even some of the teachers. You could be helpful to me. Also, I've always known you had a dark side to you, and I've been dying for it to come out and play. This is your time, and mine, to shine, Hermione. What did you have in mind, for this alliance?" His grey eyes shined silver for a second at the thought of what a powerful couple they would make. Her intelligence, his daring, their wands together as one.

"I had a dream a few nights ago, of how powerful I could become. I want to rule this school, and that's not all. I want to overturn the wizarding world. It's never been good to me, so I want to change it all. And you would make an excellent partner. What do you say?"

"And what do I get out of this deal, I already own the school, more or less."

She knew what he was asking for. Hermione slid off of the bed, and walked towards the attractive blond settled on the sofa in front of her. Bending over him, to give him a good view of that black lacy bra she knew he liked, she stared him straight in the eyes and said, "You get to share my power, Draco. Our power. We'd be unstoppable. I have much bigger ambitions than Hogwarts. I'll tell you my plans soon enough."

Gripping the sofa behind his head, she straddled him, placing her thighs either side of his, and lowered herself gently onto his lap. "And obviously, there are certain perks. I'm sure you'll appreciate that part of the job." Feeling him harden beneath her, Hermione leaned her head down to his, meeting his lips for the first time. She kissed him softly at first, enticing him to deepen the kiss. He parted her lips and thrust his warm, soft tongue into her mouth, battling hers for dominance. She had never been kissed like this in her life, this was a wild, animal kiss – it meant something.

Draco pushed the hem of her skirt up high onto her thighs, wanting the kiss to never end. He slid his hands beneath the fabric, skimming over her panties and round to her firm ass. He squeezed her hard like he had on the train, and she gave a deep moan into his mouth, and ran her hands through his hair. He hated it when Pansy did that, but Hermione...she just made him want her more.

Gasping for air, they ended the kiss. The two of them sat in this provocative position, smirking at each other.

"Well, that was interesting. For an ex-Gryffindor, you sure do know your way around a man. I'll take your offer. But I'll need to know those plans of yours, if we're going to be a team." Draco patted her on the ass, and chuckled.

"Welcome to the team, Malfoy. Now, where were we?"

Staring into Draco's ocean-grey eyes, Hermione began to grind against his stiffness, making him throb more and bit his lip and pushed her down onto his member, his hands massaging her thighs in encouragement. What an amazing business deal this was. She began to unbutton her shirt slowly, watching his eyes twinkle at the sight of that infamous lace bra.

"My..my..Hermione. What a naughty girl – that bra is going to have to come off immediately," Draco said while expertly reaching around and popping the clasp. It fell down onto her lap, revealing her firm breasts, nipples hard and ready for him. He pulled her down, licking from the bottom of her right breast to her nipple, which he took into his mouth, nibbling and sucking, massaging her other breast while she moaned and began to grind against him even harder than before.

Releasing her nipple, Draco ripped off Hermione's skirt, and marvelled for a moment at this semi-naked girl, writhing on top of him. He knew she was different from the other girls. She wouldn't just be a one-night stand. He loved the way she wanted to please him, and how she had so much confidence in her body. What a change from the mousy-haired girl of the year before.

Hermione caught Draco staring at her, and decided she couldn't wait anymore. She needed to be his. She leaned down to his face, taking her lips with hers, kissing him hard and deeply. Her hands wandered down to his shirt, which she unbuttoned and pushed to the sides of his chest. Kissing down his chest, Hermione slipped to Draco's side, unstraddling him, and began to unzip his trousers. As soon as she could access him, she slid her hand into his trousers, moaning when she realised he was going commando, and grasped his hard cock in her hand.

"Oh, my...Draco," Hermione groaned at the size of him – who would have thought!

She let go of his manhood, and ran to the bed, getting underneath the covers, suddenly feeling a little shy. Draco followed her to the bed, stripping on his way, and lay next to her on the bed. He felt a little wary – he felt different about Hermione, compared to the total, all-consuming lust he had experience a few moments before. He cared for her. What was happening to him?

Hermione wriggled out of her pants, threw them off of the bed, and pressed her body to his, staring into his eyes.

"Something's changed, hasn't it Draco? I don't quite understand what..."

"I know what you mean...I feel...strange. Like, this isn't just sex."

"Take me, Draco. Now. I need you," Hermione begged, kissing him softly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Draco awoke to a strange sight – he wasn't in his dormitory! Never before had he slept in a bed with a girl, even after sex. He noticed Hermione was asleep, her head resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around him. This would have irritated him, normally...but with her, something was different. He thought he sort of like being in this situation. Trying not to wake her, he settled back into a deep sleep.<p>

Hermione was pretending to be asleep. She had woken up several minutes before and realised Draco was still in her bed, and that they had fallen asleep in a rather romantic position. This hadn't been her plan. She remembered the amazing night they had had, the sex had been fantastic. Of course, she had nothing to compare it to, but he hadn't hurt her at all. It had been a passionate evening. She stifled a gasp as she remembered gazing into his eyes lovingly. What was happening to them?

This was a strange kind of love.


	6. Ambitions

A/N : Sorry about the ridiculous amount of time its taken me to post this chapter, I wrote it a while ago and forgot about it! Hope you guys like it, please read and review as I am struggling to think of new and exciting ways to make this story more readable and original. Thanks!

6. Ambitions

A few weeks after Hermione and Draco's late-night business meeting, they both began to notice changes in the Slytherin house. Younger students who had always avoided, or idolised, Malfoy, the golden boy of the house, now also treated Miss Snape with the same reverence. They moved out of her way in corridors, offered to run errands for her, and sometimes...were genuinely afraid of her. She had learnt to treat them as lower beings, whereas members of other houses she just ignored. To her, the other houses didn't exist. Also, Draco had noticed in the Slytherin Common Room, older students would greet Hermione as an equal, and invite her to join in their conversations. He himself had many friends in the upper years, whose parents were Death-eaters along with his father, and so he also was treated with the same amount of respect, but he had not imagined it would be this way for Hermione so quickly.

The main reason for the change in attitude towards Hermione, Draco pondered, was probably how much she had altered her personality, in some ways, to match those who had been sorted into the Slytherin house. She had always been intelligent and resourceful, but she had been modest about it, and worked far too hard. Now she maintained her level of cleverness, but also demanded that she be rewarded for it, and had a much more ambitious way of going about getting what she wanted. She aimed higher now. She had begun to bully the other houses, whilst also ignoring them. The turning point in her reputation with the Slytherins was when she had suspended Neville Longbottom high in the air next to the lake one afternoon when he had tried to greet her with a hug. She had merely flicked her wand at him, casting a wordless charm, and continued chatting to the seventh-year Slytherins, sat in Draco's lap.

Draco smiled when he realised he had not only wanted Hermione, he harboured much deeper feelings for the newly-reformed girl. She was of (fairly) good blood status, amazingly attractive, ambitious and, most of all, she knew it. She didn't hide behind her friends anymore, she was confident.

He had been dreaming about her for a few hours, it being a Sunday after all, he was allowed a lie-in. After a few minutes, Draco decided it was time to get up and go for his usual 10am Quidditch practise. He leaped out of bed and changed his clothes with a casual flick of his wand, leaving the naked, sleeping, Hermione in her bed, he gathered his broomstick and left her room. He'd spent the past few weeks here, with Hermione, in her room in the Slytherin dormitory. He was rather enjoying the privacy.

* * *

><p><p>

Hermione woke up tangled in the dark-green silken sheets that lay on her bed, and stretched, noticing a sheet of parchment on Draco's pillow. She blushed at that – Draco's pillow...he had a pillow in her bed now. She picked up the parchment and read his message.

"Gone out for Quidditch practise – you know I'd prefer to stay in bed with you, but I'm getting behind on my exercise. When I get back, you'd better have my lunch waiting, and we need to talk about the next step. Love, Draco."

Feeling like a housewife, Hermione summoned a house-elf and asked it to bring up a meal for Draco when he was back. Her feelings about under-privileged magical beings (house-elves, Muggle-born wizards etc.) hadn't changed, but in the grand scheme of things they meant little to her. She had bigger fish to fry.

She leapt out of her four-poster bed and pulled on some dark lace underwear she'd ordered from Hogsmeade along with a whole new wardrobe, and new magical items such as a broom, a new cauldron and various potion ingredients, all bought with her newly-discovered father's gold. Snape was a only a teacher, but he still had masses of money in Gringotts. He had started to warm towards his daughter, and had realised he loved spoiling her. He wished his parents had treated him with a little more warmth, so he decided his daughter was going to have everything she wanted.

Hermione spent the morning planning and plotting. She sent many letters by owl, encrypted and cursed in case they were intercepted. She had never dare use some of the incantations she had used in the last few weeks, but now her mind was more open to Dark Magic. One of the letters was addressed to Malfoy Manor, inviting Lucius and Narcissa to Hogsmeade the next weekend for a meeting. She had introduced herself as Draco's girlfriend, and she was sure he would mind a lot, but she could convince him to cheer up – eventually, and with the right underwear.

She had discovered a flair for Potion-making that obviously came from her father, and had begun trying out potions that she had found and memorised from "Moste Potente Potions" in her second year at Hogwarts, when she had made Polyjuice Potion with Harry and Ron. Not only that, but Hermione had started attempting to make her own potions – most of which she was sure would be confiscated by the teachers if they were found. One which had been successful, she had found out, enabled the drinker, in a trance-like state, to enter the minds of all those around them. This would be useful in the future for finding out valuable secrets from many individuals at once – efficient as always, Hermione had noted.

The potion Hermione was attempting today was a particularly difficult one – a powerful, aging-draft which would poison the drinker and bring about premature aging – a horrible death. She was about to add the dragon-scales when there was a loud crack and a house-elf appeared behind her, startling her and causing her to drop far too many scales into the cauldron. The potion seemed to bubble and froth, and suddenly it exploded, catching Hermione's fringe – thankfully she had backed away quickly. She shouted at the house-elf, and sent him away after taking Draco's food from him.

As she carried the silver tray to the bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the tray. Her fringe seemed to have gone a different colour – it had been dyed blonde, like Draco's. For a minute she was enraged, but the door opened to reveal Draco, drenched with sweat and panting from his Quidditch training.

"Hermione! Your hair! It's...quite sexy actually...it looks like mine! Did the potion back-fire..?"

Draco dropped his broomstick at the foot of the bed and unzipped his green Quidditch jacket, revealing his toned, muscular stomach. He pulled her towards him, one hand wrapped around her waist, while the other ran through the newly-dyed hair. She had changed into a green silk dressing-gown earlier that day, but Draco began to undo the waist-tie, making the material fall to her sides, revealing the new underwear.

"Wow, all this for me, eh?"

"The potion works fine, I think. Obviously I haven't had time to try it – and we need to find someone to try it on. Maybe a simpleton in the countryside, people will never notice. And yes, this is all for you. I'm a one-man-only kinda girl. Unlike you – have you managed to finish things with Parkinson yet, or are you still letting her get some in empty classrooms after lessons?"

Hermione had heard rumours that Parkinson and Draco were still romping around the school together – mostly started by Pansy herself, but since she had become a Slytherin, she had noticed her jealousness becoming more and more prevalent in day-to-day situations.

Draco smirked.

"I wouldn't go near that slut with a broomstick to hit her round the fat, ugly face, never mind have my way with her in Flitwick's classroom after lessons. Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you...when I have this sexy a girl here, why look elsewhere? Now, I need a bath...come join me and tell me our plans."

Draco headed off to her private bathroom, stripping off teasingly on his way, revealing more and more of his toned body.

"Fine. But we're talking about the Parkinson thing again later, you arse! Oh, by the way...we're having lunch with your parents next weekend. And I'm now your girlfriend. Just to let you know."

Hermione giggled, anticipating his reaction to this – but was alarmed when Draco shrugged and smiled.

"Fine by me."


End file.
